Just One Photo
by Me-is-sweer
Summary: Eddie Poe is evil. Thats all I need to say. Evil right? Vlad x Meredith.
1. Chapter 1

Jus t One Photo

Chapter One: A Find

Eddie Poe's POV

"Finally my camera is fixed." He thought placing the pieces back together. "It's so old I didn't expect it to recover. I knew I should have placed it under the flower box instead of in.

His Aunt Nelly stupidly watered my camera. Never mind that. I can still develope the film. Once it's developed I will look for anything that points to my theory.

One shot of a vampiric act and he will be sorry. Very sorry."

20 minutes later...............................

"Lets see .what we have here." He thought. " I placed it there tghe night of the Snow Ball. And it goes of with movement. I poised it with an angle that would catch images next to the door.

Nothing, nothing, nothing.......................... Whoa! What is....... Ah, she survived thanks to his Aunt. I should show her these, see if she belives me then. Tommorrow, it will have to wait til then.

But I have all summer. It's the beginning of his end."

**_I know Evil twerp right_**

**_Review to see more!_**

**_Remember the fabulous button!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry if I spelled her name wrong!_**

**_Have been focusing on PJO._**

**_Here we are!_**

Chapter 2

Meridith's POV

My day was normal until, of course disaster struck.

That boy, Eddie Poe, decided to tell me whats wrong with me and my life.

He said, " People like me don't normally talk to you, but this is important. Your life is on the line because of a mistake you made in friends."

I replied " Go away you little creep!"

He also said to meet him in the library or he'll follow me to his house.

So here I am coming to the library.

I found him on a laptop, obliviously from home.

He gestured me to come over to the computer.

I came over and he was filing through pictures.

"So what do you want?" I asked.

"Just to warn you of some oncoming danger." He said smoothly.

"What danger?"

"Your boyfriend."

Then it hit me.

"This is about you hating Vlad, isn't it?"

"No,"he said. "No not really."

"Why do you hate him?" I said impaitiently.

"It's not that I hate him it's just that......."

"Just what!"

"He's...." He spoke quietly. "Not human."

"He's as human as you or me!" I whisper shouted.

"Well see for yourself."

He pointed to a picture.

It was me and Vlad after the Winter dance.

When we almost kissed.

But in this image he had long pointed fangs posed for my neck.

"You edited the picture!"

"No, look at the original film.

I peered through a magnifiying glass.

It was the same.

I was lost for words.

I must admit this nerd is persistent.

"Don't ask Vlad yourself," Eddie said. "He will just denie it."

He won't lie to me.

I will ask him.

This afternoon.

**_Vlad is toast!!!!!_**

**_See what she discovered._**

**_Soon as soon as I get two more reiviews!_**

**_So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Oh no...

Merediths POV.

Diary entry.

June 28 Wednesday

I'm was walking to the goth hang out downtown.

I wasn't sure what to expect.

Vlad goes there every Wednesday.

I'm was sure he will be there.

Unfortunatly I was right.

I was walking around the corner.

I saw the door, but I waited to see if anyone was coming out.

No one came out so I was about to go in, just then Vlad walked out followed by a goth girl.

They were holding hands.

I was thinking maybe this is why he broke up with me.

I turned to leave, but my stomach tugged for a sec telling me to stay and watch.

I made that mistake.

I looked back.

He was biting her neck.

I almost screamed, but then I thought about it.

I thought it was a goth thing.

Until I saw that she was bleeding.

Eddie was right.

I ran as fast as I could.

Vlad's POV

I was with Snow.

I bit into her neck until I heard footsteps.

Eddie.....

I didn't see who it was, but I stopped right away.

I hope who ever it was didn't see a thing.

**_Duh duh duuuuuuuhhhhhhh!_**

**_whats next?_**

**_find out next time!!!!!_**


End file.
